


I Sin Too Much lol

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Omorashi, Other, sinsinsinsinsinsinsinsin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omo 'cause I'm super trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sin Too Much lol

Vinny didn’t understand what exactly Habit wanted. It seemed simple enough; sit down and do what Habit says. His day to day life.  
Why his legs had to be tied to the bed posts was a mystery. And why he had to be bottle fed every hour, on the hour.

“Can I have a book?” He asked, flopping back onto the bed. “I’m so bored.” Habit digs around and finds a book, showing it to Vinny, who nods, and brings it over. “Thank you.” He says, settling down comfortably.

Soon enough though he gets a clue. When his bladder starts feeling the slightest bit uncomfortably full. He can ignore it, though, he focuses on his book.

Habit waters him more often now, about every half hour. It seems just as Vinny takes his mind off his bladder, Habit brings the bottle to his lips again.

He’s sweating now, shirt beginning to stick to his back. He tries to close his legs, to take some pressure off his aching bladder, but the rope at his ankles taunt him. He tries to take it off, but that earns him another bottle of water. Habit prowls nearby, coming up behind Vinny and wrapping his arms around him.

“I still don’t understand this. What’s the point again?” Vinny stutters, leaning his head back against Habit’s chest.

“The point is I like seeing you squirm.” Habit presses lightly against Vinny’s bladder. He groans and reflexively tries to cross his legs. Habit jumps off him for another bottle of water. “Open.” He commands. It feels likes he’s drowning, though he manages to swallow the whole thing.

His toes curl and he pants, doing anything to lessen his need to pee. Every time he thinks he’s gonna burst, Habit feeds him another bottle.

“Habit come on. Untie me, I really gotta go.” Vinny gasps.

“I mean, if your drinking all this water I can imagine you do.” Habit fills the bottle up again.

Vinny whines, he’s so desperate. He even begs, but Habit just shuts him up with another bottle. He’s writhing on the bed, making little desperate noises and trying so hard to keep it together. What else does Habit want from him?

Habit gets on the bed again, pushing Vinny into a sitting position. His eyes are glazed over, whines seeping out between panting.

“We’re almost done, I promise. You’ve been so good.” Habit praises. It makes Vinny glow a bit despite the situation. Habits praise was hard to earn. “Just a little more.” Habits fingers trail down his side, entwining together above his bladder. He gives a little experimental push that makes Vinny’s hands fly to his crotch. He starts blubbering nonsense, trying to beg Habit to let him go. He was going to piss his pants any second now.

“Might wanna get your hands away from the splash zone.” Habit presses down a bit harder.

“Bastard.” Vinny manages to stutter. He repeats it like a mantra in his head. He does what Habit says, though, however hard it may be. He reaches his hands behind him to Habits body, something to hold on to. Suddenly Habit presses harshly against Vinny’s bladder and he can’t hold it anymore.

It’s hot, pooling in the sheets on the bed. They would most certainly have to be washed before they could be slept on again. It takes almost a full minute for Vinny to finish, the whole time shaking likes he’s about to die.

Habit seems exceptionally pleased with him, soon after releasing him to go clean up. Vinny slinks away, embarrassed and humiliated to all hell. Part of him hopes Habit got what he wanted, another part wasn’t so sure.


End file.
